Shamless
by Tinfoilswag
Summary: Apart of a story of Two watchdogs, one formally in war still (Curtie-the-watchdog.tumblr)and the other at home (A Nameless watchdog who was revealled also as Jeremy in the original blog) with their cute, adopted, moody, little watchpup (macy-the-watchpup.tumblr). This is a RP of two wander over yonder muns (rinnysega.tumblr and failurezismeh.tumblr) on skype converted into a fanfic
1. Moody Macy

Macy sat at the kitchen table, kicking her feet while she scribbled in another drawing in her coloring book. The table was a mess with papers, crayons, and an empty plate once containing cookies and her sippy cup of milk.

"Daddy!" she called to her father, home from work on his day off as the cafe was closed one day of the week.

"Daddy I drew you something!" She dropped her crayon and ran into the other room where her dad was busy folding laundry.

She held it up for him, a picture of the two of them together holding hands in a spaceship.

Jeremy smiled at her as he tried to look at the unsteady drawing in the infant's hands. "That's great sweetie! Look at the talent you have!" He praised, "I could never draw something like that" He rubbed her head lovingly.

"Yes huh, maybe maybe you can draw with me later and I can teach you!" She stood up on the step stool beside the washer and put it down on the lid.

"Can we have macaroni for dinner please please?" She leaned over, on the tip toes of her pink socks, her frilly tutu sticking out in every direction.

The request of him drawing made him a little uneasy. He never really was able to draw.

Nonetheless- "Whatever you ask for m'lady" he playfully bowed to his little princess Macy.

She smiled and bounced a bit while he folded some of Curtie's uniforms. Her face burrowed.

"Why can't Pau Pau do his own laundry when he doesn't even live here?" She stopped her bouncing and her tone become a bit more sour.

Namey sighed and continued to fold as he talked, "because, Macy, it's ..it's just a nice thing to have someone you care about do it for you." He mumbled something about softener. "It makes him happy, don't you want him happy?"

Macy mumbled a quiet no.

"He doesn't do nice things for you."

Nameless gave an awkward chuckle, "What are you talking about, princess? He does nice stuff for me all the time." He booped her arm, "and for you too."

She was quiet for a moment while he stacked the folded laundry in a basket. "Those ladies that come to the shop and buy sandwiches said that when two parents don't live together, it's cause they don't like each other anymore."

"Oh, well, um." He stumbled on his words, "well t-that's different than the situation we have. Why are you talking to those ladies? They're strangers to you. And what did we say about strangers?"

"Not to talk to someone you don't know." She said proudly. "But I wasn't talking to them, I was listening. She said her Pau Pau left her and now he's asleeping with another girl. Do you think our Pau Pau does that too?"

He stopped folding for a moment before resuming, "No, i'm positive he would never do that" he said even though names floated through his head.

Steve, Peepers..

Macy sat up on the washer. "I can call Uncle Peefers and ask him. He knows everything."

Nameless shook his head, "T-that's not necessary, er.." He paused trying to put it in simpler terms, "You don't have to do that Macy."

Freddy, Teddy..

"Okay…can Pau Pau come over for dinner?" She had plans to ignore him, but it was hard to ignore someone who wasn't there.

He finished up the rest of the clothes and told her the truth, "probably not Macy." Jeremy sighed, he had no call about the requested short leave yet.

"Tell him I'm dying and see if he'll come then." Macy remarked.

The former watchdog laughed at her effort despite her attitude. "I can't do that sweetie but I will ask him when he can come down." He gave her a kiss as he went to go get the phone.

Macy watched him leave and returned to her drawings at the kitchen table while he got the phone in the other room.

He dialed curtie's cellphone, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything important

Curtie was finishing up a batch of reports when his personal line began to ring on his headset. The personal ringtone of his husband send his heart in a bit of a flutter as he pressed a button on the side and spoke into the mouthpiece.

"Y-ello~?" he tried to sound casual, despite how tired he was from working all night the night before.

He perked up at the sound of his lover's voice, it felt too long since he talked to him, "h-hey Curt! Uh, h-how's it going out there?" He smiled over the phone nervously.

Ivan, Moose..

"It's going good. Peepers just planned up a new invasion, and we're going in full force next month. Just got done with the paperwork when you called. How are you? Is anything wrong?"

"Um.." He glanced at macy from the other room before closing the door, dividing them. "Everything's great. Macy's drawing again and the cafe's going steady." He didn't want to worry him. He looked around at the lonely room and felt a little shamed in himself.

"That's good to hear." He paused, feeling a little lonely as well, looking around his empty room. "..You know…umm…if you guys aren't busy or anything, I could see if Peepers can let me come visit for the night.." Without hesitation he answered, "that sounds amazing! How close are you to home?"

"About a dozen or so galaxies away, but we got a new trasporter that should get me home in no time!" he walked over to the closet to pull out his already packed suitcase in case of emergencies. "I-I can probably be home before supper if you haven't started cooking yet"

Jeremy had lit a pure smile, "Anything in particular you want ? So far it's just mac and cheese."

"Macy's favorite huh?" he smiled. "You can surprise me, I'll go ahead and talk to Peepers. I'll be home soon, I love you."

Peepers.

"Okay love you too..um, tell peepers i said hi." His smile became worrisome again.

"I will. Tell Macy I'll bring her a present"

"I will.." He said as he hung up the phone and opened the door to tell Macy, who was humming to herself, drawing another picture of her as a princess. When the door opened she looked up. "Hi Daddy."

"Pau pau's coming home with a present!" he eye grinned expecting the same amount of excitement from her. But she didn't smile back. She instead just turned back to her picture. "I'm still getting Mac and Cheese." she said bluntly.

Nameless frowned and was left with confusion. He sighed in frustration. "I'll get started on it."

Macy smiled, drawing a tiara on herself before starting another picture of her half sister.

Meanwhile, Curtie skipped his meeting with Peepers, knowing full well even if he said no, he'd go anyway. He got into the transporter, knowing he'd be home in only a few hours..


	2. Dinner Time

"Daddy?" Macy said from the table. "Can I have more juice?"

"Just wait a little longer okay Macy?" He pleaded with the watchpup as they waited curtie's arrival. Dinner was already fixed and ready on their plates and macy was beginning to fidget.

"But it'll get cold, Daddy!" she argued, squirming in her booster seat. "You can't eat mac and cheese cold!"

Nameless sighed nearly in defeat. He was able to snipe 3 men in the irken war but to his daughter he was defenseless. He glanced at her and then his food, his hunger getting the better of him, "J-Just a little longer, sweetie."

Just as the last word left his mouth, the phone rang on the wall, the ringtone belonging to Curtie—his personalized tone.

Macy sat up at attention to answer it before she remembered her anger, and instead sat back for Nameless to take it.

Jeremy noticed her jump and looked at he made his way toward the phone, "Do you want to talk to him too, princess?" He asked as his hand hovered over the ringing phone.

She shook her head and slumped in her booster seat, arms crossed, although the way she kept looking back made him think she really wanted to..but she was too stubborn.

He smirked and picked up the phone with a loving tone, "Hey Curt!"

"Hey Namey! I have bad news…Peepers needs me here tonight, so..I don't think i'll be coming home for a while…" he trailed off.

He slouched in disappointment and turned away from Macy, "Right, um, that's okay. I get it."

"I'm sorry Namey..you know how he gets, right?"

The doorbell rang in the other room.

"Y-yeah. I get it. Anyway i gotta go someone's at the door. Bye, Curtie." He didn't wait for a response as he hung up. As he walked to the door and motioned to Macy that it wasn't happening. Macy rolled her eye, upset while she pulled her bowl of dinner closer. The doorbell rang a second time.

"I'm coming!" He hollered as he opened the door.

"Surprise!" Curtie held his bag over his shoulder and his phone in the other with a wide smile over his face. 'I'M A BIG FAT LIAR!"

Nameless gasped in surprise and hugged him right away, "Curtie! Come on in ya liar! Macy, pau pau's home" he stepped aside for him to come in.

Macy groaned, barely able to taste her first spoonful. She didn't even bother to push away from the table as Curtie came into the kitchen to pull her up into a hug. She struggled slightly.

"Who's my little princess?" he kissed her face while she squirmed. "Got you a present, big girl." He set her down and looked through his bag while glancing over to Nameless. "Smells good tonight, what is it?"

Nameless was all smiles, "grilled chicken, mac and cheese, and lettuce."

"Oooh, sounds yummy. Here we go." He held out a new stuffed cat with a giant pink bow around its neck. "New friend for Macy!"

Macy's eyes lit up at the toy, but again feeling stubborn, kept herself resigned. She mumbled a thank you as he set it beside her in her booster seat.

"Don't feed it any mac and cheese though. it'll get kitty sick."

"I WON'T DO THAT I'M NOT A BABY!" she hollered. Nameless was almost in shock as he sat down at the table, "Macy! N-no yelling!"

Macy mumbled and turned to eat her food in a grumpy manner. Curtie rubbed his hand and turned to Nameless. "Heh.. ." He sat down beside him. "She's…growing up," he stated.

Namey nodded with an uneasy expression. "So uh, Peepers is still uptight?" He began eating.

"Yeah but he owed me one so I have two days off. More than just the night I wanted huh?" He began to eat as well.

"That's cool.." He didn't know why but he felt the need question him about Curtie and Peepers relationship but he continued, "Why did he owe you?" Without missing a beat, Curtie continued, "Well you lock a guy in a closet for five years, you gotta owe him a lot right?" he smiled.

Nameless hesitantly smiled back, "Yeah I guess so," he nervously laughed and played along "I mean however will he repay you?"

"I guess whatever comes to mind at the time.." he glanced over at Macy, content with herself and her macaroni. "Wipe your mouth, sweetie." She grumbled, rubbing it off on her sleeve. He handed her a napkin and popped her on the leg. "You know better," he scolded.

Nameless kept quiet in thought as he ate for a little while before continuing in conversation, "Yeah she's been acting up lately."

"I can tell.." He turned back, eating more of his plate. "I'll have a talk with her.." He looked over at him. "How have you been?"

"Oh, fine. Same as always" he softly smiled.

He smiled back. "You look kinda tired tonight. Tell you what, after dinner, I'll do the dishes, and I'll get Macy to bed, and yooou go relax for the evening. Sound good?"

"Alright.." He continued eating. "Thanks Curt, you're the best."

He leaned over and pressed his head against his before finishing up the last of his food. "Mkay, Princess." Curtie stood up and removed the empty plates to take to the sink. "You get five minutes to play before I'm ready to take you to bed, missy."

She whined, hugging her her cat as she slipped away to play in the living room.


	3. I missed you

Curtie was always so sweet to him. But he couldn't shake the feeling macy remarked earlier, "curt, would you..d-do you ever get lonely on the ship?"

"Yeah, I get lonely…but I have your picture on my desk and looking at it helps alot." He began to wash the plates in the water.

A shy smile tugged at his face in his response. "I miss you too sometimes"

Curtie didn't respond for a moment. "Well, I'm here now…" He shut the water off to dry the plates. "Why don't you go get a shower and put on some pajamas and I'll be up in a few?"

He nodded and did followed as instructed, he laid in bed in wait.

Looking up at the ceiling blankly. "Why am i thinking of dirty curtie 265 right now?" He mumbled.

As soon as all the lights were turned out, Curtie slipped into their room and kicked off his slippers by the door. "Took me forever to get her to bed…she's so fussy.."

"Did you talk to her yet about her attitude?" He asked as he glanced over.

"I've mentioned it…" he trailed off, taking his shirt off. He tossed it in the hamper. "I'll talk to her more tomorrow when it's not so late.."

"Hmm, okay" he turned his body toward him.

Curtie turned and walked towards him, sitting on the edge of the bed to rub his foot. On the side of his lower neck was a small red mark, below it, soft scratches from what looked like fingernails.

He frowned as he sat up and moved closer to him, getting a better view of the scratches that made him worry and the red mark that furthered the suspicion.

"Hey Curt..."

"Yeah?" He turned to face him.

He didn't make eye contact, "What's that?" He poorly pointed at his neck.

"Hm?" Curtie felt his neck. It took a moment for him to find what he was looking for. "Oh. I fed Captain Tim the other day and he caught me off guard."

Part of the nameless x-watchdog didn't want to believe it and continued to stare. "Right.. Ma-make's sense"

Curtie stared at him, confused. "Namey, are you okay?"

"Yeah" he answered quickly with a higher tone than his usual voice. His eye lowered to the scratches.

Curtie lifted a hand to feel his head. "You seem kinda pale…are you sick?"

He backed away from him a little. He's cheating on me

He's cheating on me

He's cheating on me

kept repeating in his head, he started to panic internally. "I-I'm not!"

He didn't believe him, but he gave him his space. "Is there something you need to talk about? Is something bothering you?…Honey?"

He remained silent as he timidly felt the scratches and old scars. Curtie raised his hand to take his, coaxing him gently. "…Namey…? ..Jeremy?"

The younger watchdog looked up with a teary eye. He hugged him longingly.

"I can't keep track of you when you're out there." His voice sounded broken.

He was taken aback by the sudden hug, but instinctfully held him back.. "Jeremy…" his name hung on his voice. "Did you…think I was with someone else?" Jeremy nuzzled into him, "I didn't want to but I started to" he didn't want to name Macy.

"Shh, shh…hey it's okay…." He craddled and rocked him.. "Shh..it's okay…" Nameless sniffed,

"A-are you?"

"Jeremy.." He pulled away, lifting his chin so he could look him in the eye. "When I put this ring on your finger.." He held it. "It was a promise to you that I'd never stray away from the one person who makes me happy. I know being apart is lonesome, and it's hard, but there's nothing anyone else could give me than what you give me by being my husband..okay?"

A sad smile found it's way on the once nameless watchdog, "I love you Curtie."

"I love you, Jeremy." He kissed his forehead, holding him tight. "I'm sorry I'm not the most reliable or trustworthy because of my past..but whatever I need to do to prove to you that I'm yours, just say the word and I'll do it for you."

"You don't have to, I trust you too much to make you prove anything." He gave him a long kiss before nuzzling into his neck.

Curtie returned it and nuzzled him back, pinning him down on the pillow.

"You are just too cute you know that?"

-nsfw below-

He glanced over at a stack of DVDs open by the TV. "Dirty Curtie's 24, 31, 265, and 288.." He looked down at him. "Ooh, someone's being naughty when I'm not here." He kissed his neck.

He giggled and moved under him, "Hey, Hey, since when was I the naughty one you, bad boy" he playfully pushed at him.

"Mmm..I don't know…what kinds of things do you do when you watch those movies..?" He rubbed on him and nibbled his neck.

Nameless trembled at the lingering sting of the love bite, "mn i don't know, sometimes I pretend your here with me."

"Oh..?" He trailed down and tugged at his pants. "Go on.."

"And, well, in Dirty Curtie 265 you get on top of that zombie and you kill him with an 'awesome' blow job." Nameless blushed describing it.

Curtie smirked. "Bet I can give you one better…" He nestled between his negs and kissed at his underwear.

Nameless sighed as he felt his breath so close to him. "Try me."

Curtie gripped his waistband and pulled down, rubbing him softly to work him up before putting him in his mouth. He steadied himself over him to begin a rhythm.

Nameless had missed the warm sensation around his member, his body quivered as a small moan escaped him.

"Mmm" Curtie worked him up and down, missing those sweet sounds on lonesome nights on the ship. It brought him back to when they first touched each other this way, and how alive he felt..He quickened his pace, gripping his legs with desire.

A gasp left Nameless as the pace changed, "Ooh Curt" he mumbled.

When he felt the warmth trickle down his throat, his years of practice had him lapping it up in less than a few seconds, leaving Nameless dry by the time he appeared again on top of him, smiling down at his blushed face.

Namey looked up shyly with shallow breaths, "i love you Curt.."

"I know you do.." He pressed his face against his. "And I'm so happy you do.."

He would have been worried that he didn't say it back but he knew he could trust Curtie's word from earlier. He kissed him lightly.

Curtie returned it, petting him softly. "….And Namey?" he asked.

"Hmm?" He hummed with a careless smile.

"I love you more then you'll ever know.." He clung to him, burying his head in his chest.

Jeremy's smile brightened as he wrapped his arms around him, bringing him closer.

"And.." he continued on, kissing him all over. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"Too long" he sighed as he focused on the each individual touch.

"Mmm.." He rolled off from on top of him and laid on his back in the coolness of the fan. "….Well…we have a whole two days.." He held his hand. 'I want to focus on you and Macy..so whatever you want to do, i'm on board."

-really nsfw below-

He went on top of him once he had the chance, "Really? Because I don't care what we do, I just want it to be with you" he gave him a few kisses.

"Well.." he smiled, in a playful mood. "I think first we need to see why Macy's being a little…beeotch for lack of a better word…and for you.." he pecked another kiss. "I want more playtime."

"Hm, agreed. She's been like that for a couple weeks now" he began nipping at this neck.

"I wonder what I did to piss her off so much.." He stared up at the ceiling, enjoying the feeling.

Namey licked and kissed the bites before going on, "Who knows, you were her favorite for the longest time.." His hand wandered down his husband's chest.

Curtie lowered his eyelid, feeling a heat rise between his legs at the touch. "Maybe she got bored and needed a change..mm.."

He caught him in another kiss as his hand began to tug his underwear down. "We'll find out later." he whispered. Namey continued to rub him and manage a finger in in his lover's entrance "lube or none?"

Curtie grunted, arching his back with a soft smirk. 'Don't wanna wake her, so lube to play it safe.." he said quietly.

Nameless removed his hands from him and reached onto the nightstand for it and put on his own length before encircling Curtie's hole.

Curtie huffed, spreading his legs a little further as he watched him.

"Feels good.."

Jeremy smirked down at his husband as he continued for another moment until pushing in gently. He remained that way a little, "I-it's been so long"

"Speaking of long.." He growled with a passionate gaze as he held onto him with his legs, both wrapped around his lower back as he pushed his lover deeper inside. He let out a quiet moan.

He huffed as his eye lowered onto him as he thrusted in and out ruggedly. He soon got an even pace.

"Mmm..there we go..there we go…ahh.." Curtie moaned.

"Mm..it has been a while.." he joked, trying to keep quiet. Nameless gave a rough thrust in at the comment quickening the pace in and out.

Curtie tilted his head and bit the pillow, muffling any moans that Nameless pushed out of him. His hands clenched the sheets as his heart raced.

He grunted softly as he grabbed Curtie's waist with one hand and pumped him with the other in sync with the thrusts.

Curtison's eye rolled to the back of his head, raising his hips higher. "Little more.." he broke away to pant out. "little more.."

Nameless huffed, moving as fast as he could, feeling too close to the edge. "C-curt."

At the mention of his name Curtie grunted and humped into his hand, releasing into his palm. "mm...ah..s-sorry.."

His breath hitched "D-don't be- a-ahh" he jerked into him at climax, pleasure overtaking him.

It took him a moment to catch his breath. Jeremy chuckled lightly.

"Whats…so..funny.." he breathed, smiling up at him.

"You really are the only one for me." He leaned down for another kiss.

Curtie smiled, giving him a few nuzzles. "Same to you, kiddo.."

He pulled out and laid next to him exhausted, "Mm.."

He panted heavily as he stared up at the ceiling, feeling tired. "…Hope we didn't wake Macy"

"If we did we'll just say we were working out.." He trailed off as he cuddled closer to him.

"Sounds good to me.."

He yawned and held him. "mm..night honey.."

"Night lover" Nameless mumbled back, closing his eye.


End file.
